


düsündügünden daha fazla

by ilenne, JustSomeGarbagePerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Mucize ugur böcegi ile kara kedi
Genre: ''more than you think'' in türkce versionu, F/M, kimlikler, kirginlik, marinette deliriyor
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson
Summary: Kirmizi bir iz olustu yanaginda.Sucluluk duygusunun olmamasina calisti.''Ah!Marinette,bunu neden yaptin?!'' Sinif arkadasini biseye karsi bukadar siddetli davrandigini hic görmemisti.''Sen bir aptalsin!'' diye bagirdi ''ben Ugurböcegiyim!''





	düsündügünden daha fazla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [more than you think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144174) by [ilenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne), [JustSomeGarbagePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson). 



''eh,ben-ben s-s-seni AH!,demek istedigim sey-SENI SEVIYORUM!''Marinette Adrien'e sonunda dedi.  
Artik gercekleri anlatmak istiyordu,artik herseyin bir isr olmasini istemiyordu cünkü onu GERCEKTEN seviyordu.  
Alya ile Marinette cok iyi planlamistilar:Adrien parktayken Marinette'i görmesi gerekiyordu,ondan sonrasini zaten Marinette ayarlaya biliyordu.Cok güzel bir gündü,Günes Paris'in en güzel yerlerini isillandiriyordu.Adrien'e gercekleri anlatmak icin en güzel hava-Peki ozaman hersey neden bukadar cabuk kötülesebiliyordu?

Adrien azicik gülümseyerek özürdilemeye baslamisti.''Özürdilerim Marinette ama ben baska birisini seviyorum...''  
Bunu söyledikten sonra Marinette gözyaslarini tutamadi,aglamaya basladi.Dogur düzgün bir söz kuramiyordu.Sanki aklindaki kelimeler birden yok olmus gibi.Rimeli gözlerinden dudagina kadar gelmisti bile.-Ama hayir,Adrien'in onu öyle görmesine izin vermek istemiyordu,T-sörtüyle gözyaslarini silip,o kizin kim oldugunu sordu.

Adrien sok olup kekelemeye basladi.''Eh,yani,b-b-biliyorum o k-kiz benden da-daha üstün, daha cesur ama... O KIZ UGURBÖCEGI!''-demekki ugurböcegi aklina girmis,kalbini calmis.Bir maskenin arkasinda saklanan bir kiza asik olmus.Kim oldugunu bile bilmeden.

Marinette Adrien'in yüzüne bakip kendi kendine sorular sordu.Acaba bu iyi biseymiydi-cünkü o ugurböcegiydi.hayir-yani,evet,Marinette ugurböcegiydi ama ikiside degisik insanlar gibiydi.Marinette sakardi,Ugurböcegiyse Adrienin dedigi gibi-daha cesurdu ve daha güzel gözüküyordu,Marinette'den daha cekiciydi.Tabiki,Ugurböceginin elbisesi baya dardi,heryeri belli oluyordu.Ama Marinette Adrienin neden böyle bir saftirik oldugunu bilmek istiyordu.Nasil onun Ugurböceginin oldugunu göremedi,bilemedi?

Birden elini kaldirip Adrien'in yanagina bir tokat atti.Hemde cok güclü ve sert bir tokat.

Kirmizi bir iz olustu yanaginda.Sucluluk duygusunun olmamasina calisti.

''Ah Marinette,bunu neden yaptin?!'' sinif arkadasinin biseye bukadar siddetli davandigini hic görmemisti.

''Sen bir aptalsin!'' diye bagirdi ''Ben Ugurböcegiyim!''

Simdi Adrien Marinette'e bakiyordu,ne duyduguna inanamiyordu.''Ne dedin sen?'' 

''BEN NE DEDIM?-NEDEN DEDIM SIMDI BUNU?!?!'' Marinette saskin ördek gibi oldu.Paniklemeye basladi.

Marinette Ugurböcegine dönüserek kacmaya basladi.Adrien'se yerinde hala ne duydugunu aklindan geciriyordu.  
Dalginliginin gecmesiyle neler oldugunu anlamaya basliyordu.Sevdigi kizi bulmustu-ve o kiz,sinifta tam arrkasinda oturuyormus!Simdide ondaan kacti,kendi sucuydu.Onun bir tarafinin sevmedigini aciklamisti.O'da olsaydi belki aynisini yapardi.  
ama suanda dugulari birbirine katiliyordu.Resmen bir Jackson Pollock resmi gibiydi.

Arkasindan kosup gitmedi cünkü Marinette'i taniyordu,zamana ihtiyaci vardi.  
Belki yarin okulda konusabilirdi onla.-uf ya,dogru,yarin cumartesiydi.Tüh.  
Belki goril'e sorabilirdi-onu götürmezmiydi gizlice?Sonra iste aklina geldi,Kara bir kedi ona yardim edebilirdi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugurböcegi balkonun üstünde inis yapip Marinette'e geri dönüstü.''Uf yaaa!Tikki,bu cok kötü oldu simdi!'' Marinette odasina girip sandalyesinin üstüne oturdu.

''Neden?Ne oldu Marinette?Adrien yine ona ayit olan fotograflarinimi gördü yoksa?''

''Hayir,b-bu d-dahada kötü!Ona yanlislikla Ugurböcegi oldugumu anlattim!''

''Sen-NE?!?!''

''Evet,özür dilerim Tikki...'' Marinette özürdileyip yerinden ayrilmaya basladi.

''Tamam Marinette,birsey olmaz.Olan oldu artik.''

''Ya ama benim Ugurböceginin olamama üzüldüyse,kirginlliga ugradiysa???''

''Öyle birsey olamaz.Adrien senin arkadasin ve seni hayatta kirmak istemezdir'' Marinette daha da uzaklastikdan sonra sessizce bir sey daha söyledi.  
''Hemde onun düsündügünden daha fazla olmasi seni dahada dilemaya sokacak.''

**Author's Note:**

> umarim begenmistirsiniz!  
> Türkcem biraz kitsa,lütfen kusura bakmayin!  
> Alman klavyesinde Türkce harfler yok.
> 
> Almanca veya Ingilizce biliyorsaniz ozaman onuda okuyun!''


End file.
